Crazy Love
by spn-glow
Summary: Dean and Cas are together but not exactly official at first. They are hooking up when they are alone. Sam hears a fuck session and confronts Dean not to play with Cas’s feelings. Dean puts him in his place owning his love for Cas. Their love grows stronger and Cas finds himself pregnant. He’s afraid of how Dean will take it so he goes to his brother Gabriel for advice.
1. Chaper 1

Dean was having a chill night. Good streaming on the tube, good snacks, and plenty of beer, he thought. He has his arms stretched over the back of the couch and his legs crossed, feet on the coffee table. A night off to turn off.

He's twisting the top off his next long neck noticing he killed the six pack.

"Hmm, looks like Sammy will need to make a run before he gets in" he giggled to himself.

He heard the door open and jumped a little hoping it wasn't Sam already. looking up the stair case he smiled at the vibrant blue glancing down at him. "Yo Cas"

"Hello Dean" he said coming down the steps.

He walks over to the couch and sits next to Dean, shoulder to shoulder.

"I was starting to think you weren't gonna pop in tonight" he said putting his hand on Cas's thigh giving it a squeeze.

It doesn't matter how many times Dean has touched him, his heart still speeds up with the slightest connection.

He put his own hand on Deans knee "I will always come for you Dean" he slid his hand up Deans thigh stopping at the jean covered crease.

"Yes you will angel" he said pulling Cas in for a kiss.

That first press of lips is so thrilling. It ignites the heat flowing through them.Deans hand on that beautiful neck and jaw. He loves how their lips glide perfectly together, how they fall in sync. Tongues exploring sensually. Hearing the breathing speed up with excitement. Cas bites gently at his pouty bottom lip then sucks on it. He's got his hand on Deans chest, rubbing over the budding nipple through his t-shirt. Dean humming his warm smooth lips into Cas's wetting kiss. They are making out and groping like horny teenagers and it's so damn hot. Pulling at each other, squeezing at responding pressure points. Both squirming against the other. Dean often wishes he could be in the moment and watch at the same time. Maybe he'd pitch the idea of making a home movie to Cas one night.

He grabs a fist full of Cas's dark messy hair pulling his head back to have full access to his neck. Kissing and licking a line on light scruff, tasting salty sweet skin, trailing up to behind his ear.

Deans full lips are probably his favorite feature on this stunning man, second only to his green apple eyes.

Deans pressing those perfect lips to his ear, it sends a rush through his whole body. "We have to be quick this time lover" he whispers seductively.

"Fast is difficult when I want so much of you Dean, but I can take a challenge" he said with a carnal half smile.

He slides on the floor in front of Dean between his legs undoing his belt and pulls the zipper down. That sound of unbuckling and unzipping is a turn on sending tingles straight to his groin. He grabs the jeans pulling them off Deans strapping bowed legs watching his cock wave free. Dean removes his t-shirt and starts stroking his own length. "Wanna taste angel?"

Cas's mouth watering at the view, he leans over taking him in because fuck yes he wants a taste. Dean runs fingers through dark hair grazing the scalp while he fucks into Cas's mouth. "Damn Cas" he grunts.He swears the angel has no gag reflex. He's watching the lips around his dick as it goes in, his length getting coated and glossy with that long wide slithering tongue. He loves how warm and wet inside his mouth is, he can feel his dick getting harder."Okay, okay, Cas, need to feel you"

Cas stands to remove his clothes. Dean drops his slacks for him. "Leave the tie on angel"

Cas sits on Deans lap and ruts their hard lengths together. Dean slides his hands down his back with one going on his ass giving it a squeeze before reaching to Cas's hole. "No Dean, take me now"

"I don't wanna wreck you man"

"You won't, I will use my grace to heal tearing" he kissed Dean heatedly reassuring him.

He's still wet from the blow job so he goes ahead and lines himself up to Cas's opening. He was going to push in slow but Cas sinks down taking him in all at once. He whimpered out but a white glow shined briefly, Dean feeling the tightness firmly around him protesting at first. He was staying still. Cas grabbed Deans broad shoulders and began rocking his hips.

"Oh my god Cas, love your tight ass"

"Feel good Winchester?" His voice throaty.

"Hell yes angel, love being inside you, feels so fucking good"

Cas is so damn sexy riding him, his tie falling down his chest, his sexy thighs working for it, his swollen dick dragging against Deans stomach leaking.Cas speeds up, his mouth open giving provocative moaning sighs, eyes watching Deans face. Dean starts pumping Cas's dick to get him to the edge as he's fucking harder into him chasing the pull boiling up."Cas...Oh..geezus..oh yes" he stutters out. Feeling the pulsing and clenching around him he spills inside Cas grunting with each surge of release. Deans pleasure sounds and the feel of warm wetness spreading inside has him coming in Deans stroking hand, a white creamy splash flowing down his squeezing hand.

They touch foreheads breathing heavy together for a moment. Dean caressing the thighs on either side of his hips. Cas lifts up and stands to his feet, he can feel come running down the inside of his leg. He uses his grace to clean up the outside mess off them both.Dean pulls his jeans on to his hips leaving them undone, Cas is dressed, Dean pulls his tie bringing him in for a short sweet kiss.

"Don't leave yet Cas, relax with me for a bit"

"I'd like that Dean" he said with a smile, faced slightly flushed.

Dean grabbed his phone off the table. He sent Sam a text to get more beer.Sitting back down he pulled his shirt on and leaned back taking Cas's hand and holding it in his lap.

About a half hour later Sam was walking in the door. Coming down the stairs with his arms full.

"Dude, really? You couldn't wait for me to get back before drinking all the beer?" He said smirky.

"Well then you still would've had to make a run Sammy so I saved you a trip. You're welcome" he said cocky.

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Hey Cas, you didn't bring us bad news did you?"

"No Sam, I am here to uh hang out"

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're here then" he said with a chuckle.

He grabbed three beers, handing one to each of them as he walked over to sit by Cas at the end of the couch. He opened his drink and raised it to his lips then paused when he looked at the tv.

"Come on Dean, Dr. Sexy?"

"What? It's good" Dean said trying for nonchalant forgetting he left it playing when he was deep in angel.

"Dean, this is not a top choice for three dudes to watch"

"Cool it, I just turned the first thing on while I was waiting for you to get back from getting 50 conditioners or whatever"

"Yea, I bet. Cas you don't have to watch this with him next time, okay"

Cas cleared his throat. "um.."He's just not going to saying anything on this topic while he's sitting between the bothers like this.

"Here, I got Tombstone for you Dean, we're watching that"

"Ah Yesss, good boy Sammy"

His eyes gave him a glare."Don't make me change my mind"Dean put his hands up in surrender.

"Cas you're gonna like this one, it's a classic" Dean said with excitement.

Cas can't help but smile at Deans enthusiasm."I am sure I will Dean"

They all enjoyed the movie night .

Sam yawned and stretched. "I'm out guys, I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night Sam" Cas said.

Dean was tired now also. "I should hit the hay too angel"

"Of course Dean"

"You wanna lay with me for a while?"

Cas stood and held out his hand for Dean to take. He led them down the hall to Deans room.

"Stay as long as you want babe, just make sure you go to another room before Sam gets up"

"Okay Dean but we should tell Sam, I do not like lying to him"

"I know, I don't either Cas, I just need at little more time. Now come invade my personal space"


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Cas came to the bunker with some news of a case. He didn't have a lot to go on but he figured he'd share what he knew. Sam was on his laptop searching around.

"Hello Sam"

"Hey Cas, how are you doin?"

"Fine Sam, I have information on a possible ghost"

"oh great, what do ya got"

"Suspicious activity at a high school, woman swears it was a spirit "

"Okay, uh, I'll get Dean so he can get in on this" Sam said

"Where is he?" Cas asked

"He's doing maintenance on the impala"

"I will tell him Sam, can you make a supplies run before we jump into this? So we are prepared?"

"Uh, yea, sure Cas. I'm low on ammo anyway. I'll head out now, have Dean call if we need anything else"

"Sure thing Sam"

Cas went to the garage to talk to Dean. When he walked in he didn't say a word. Dean was bent over the hood and tightening bolts.. or something.. it doesn't matter, his shoulders and arms were flexed from the torque, he was grease stained, glistening with sweat and the small of his back was exposed. Cas swallowed and pulled at his shirt collar. He watched Dean move with his skill, it was like a dance, he knew every tool intimately, using them with finesse, his maneuvers strong and soft where needed. He could watch Dean work on baby all day and admire how he makes it an art form.

"Dean" he managed to finally speak.

He turned and smiled that gorgeous smile "Hey angel. I'm almost done here just give me a minute" he said giving Cas a wink.

"Yes Dean, no hurry"

When he finished he closed the hood and put his tools up in their place. He walked over to Cas, the smell of the grease and sweat mixing with his natural pleasing musk was sparking Cas's senses.

"Uh Dean, I was telling Sam there's a possible ghost case"

"Awesome, let me shower and we'll figure out the next step" he nudged Cas's arm.

Cas watched him walk disappearing into the hallway.He stood there for a little bit then decided there was time to fulfill his urge to take Dean from behind. He would have taken him bent over the Impala if he knew for sure Sam was out the door. He can't just see Dean like that and do nothing, not with how that view sends blood rushing south. He's craving Dean. Walking to his room, standing at the door he could hear the shower.

He goes in, gets out of his clothes, makes his way to the shower and steps in. Dean is shampooing his sandy hair, the soap running down his back, over his heart shaped ass and streaming down the sexiest thighs. Cas is almost instantly hard. Dean is too fucking gorgeous for his own good, Cas is sure he could come if all he did was fuck him with his eyes. He closes the distance wrapping his arms around him, hands on ripple ribs, putting his chin on Deans shoulder turning his head to kiss, lick, and nip at his ear. Dean moans and leans his head back raising an arm reaching to tangle fingers in black wet hair as Cas runs a hand down his solid chest, muscled torso, and stops on his hip rubbing fingers into it.

"Missed you angel"

"I want you Dean, so bad. I need you"

The hunter pushed back into Cas feeling his dick press along the middle of his round cheeks offering it for his angel. Cas feels a frenzy building.

"Spread your legs now"Dean obeys. Cas is kneading his supple roundness pliant under his caressing grasp. He circles his opening with two fingers, teasing to enter. Dean is bracing himself with a hand on the shower wall, groaning with the stimulating touch.The water allows his thumb to ease inside the tight hole. Moving it against the walls, he fondles Deans stiffening shaft at the same time, inducing lewd groans from that pretty mouth.

"You're making me crazy Dean, you rouse me to no end"

"I'm yours angel, claim me good"

Cas grabs his length and rubs the head back and forth over Deans hole, Dean quivering at feeling the firmness drag against the sensitive skin. Cas knows he didn't work him open enough but he needs to be inside now. He pushes his tip inside somewhat forcefully. Dean wails out and bangs a fist to the wall. Cas is holding Deans hips steady so he doesn't pull away."Is it too much Dean? I'm struggling to hold back with you like this"

"Fuck Cas, yes it's too much but it feels so fucking good, I'm so stretched, oh damn, just go easy from here baby, I wanna be able to walk today okay"

"Sorry handsome, you get me worked up when you get all dirty and filthy under the hood like that"

He pulled out and pushed back in a little further. Dean groaned deep in his throat. Cas starts rocking short swift thrusts feeling Dean tighten and open for him, the running water helping to ease the way until he's all in. Dean panting and moaning out Cas's name."Okay Dean?"

"God yes angel, fuck, love how full you fill me" he says as a complete mess.

Cas staying still, runs his hands up Deans back, focusing on the curve, each pearl of his spine and his strong alluring shoulder blades, dragging his tongue between them up to his neck and bites at the skin, his hands are now on each shoulder. Cas pulls all out and drives back in hard. Dean almost buckling. With loss of control Cas starts pounding into him, the water splashing and the sound of clapping skin so lustful. His pumping doesn't slow, he's moaning Deans name. Hitting that bundle of nerves in this angle, forcing more provocative sounds from Dean. "So good for me Dean, all mine" he grits out.

"Oh CAS, I'm, I'm gonna come, oh! Oh!" His throbbing cock pulses and he's coming all over the shower wall. Cas is plunging in chasing the explosion he's close to. He pumps staggeringly, watching himself pound in Deans tight reddened ass, his dick glistening wet when it slicks in and out between thrusts, with a whimper he erupts his orgasm in Deans throbbing hole shooting each burst from his climax in wet heat filling Dean full. He rests his cheek on the back of Deans neck out of breath. He eases out of Dean and they both let out a small gasp from sensitivity. Dean turns facing his angel and pulls him in with one arm around his waist kissing him with a hand on his light scruff covered jaw. Green emeralds meet sapphire blue.

"I like when you take what you want angel, I could never deny you"

"Nor I you Darling. I'm sorry if I was too rough with you"

"Don't be sorry Cas, it was damn good, even if I will be walking funny"

Cas reached his hand up "I can heal you" he was cut off with a hand grabbing his wrist.

"No angel, I'm good and want to feel you for days, it's a pleasing pain" he kissed his neck. "Now lets get cleaned up"

The shower lasted longer than they realized.

Cas went to go sit in the library area while Dean was finishing up. Sam was sitting at one of the tables on his laptop.

"Sam. Did you get your supplies?"

He looked at Cas and nodded over to his weapons bag.

Dean walked in hair still damp and ready to go."Hey Sammy, all set to head out?"

"Uh yea Dean. Hey Cas do you mind to get these things to the car and we'll meet you out there?"

"Sure Sam" he grabbed the bags and walked out.

Sam waited till Cas was out of the room before speaking.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms "Dean what are you doing?" His face almost accusing.

"What?"

"You know what. Cas?? I've been in here after passing your room earlier and got an earful of vocals I could've gone a lifetime without hearing"

"Okay, one, there's plenty of Casa Erotica and skin bars to choose from to get your rocks off Sammy and, two, me and Cas are a thing"

"Dude, seriously? You're always chasing tail and I've seen the way Cas looks at you. He won't take this lightly, it's not fair to him to be an experiment or flavor of the month"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there Sam. If you paid any attention you'd know it's been months since I've even glanced at any of your referenced "tail" and Cas is safe with me, it's different with him. He is in no way an experiment man. Damn Sam, thanks for the confidence"

He scoffed and was shaking his head in disgust when Cas came back in.

"Uh, we are still going right? Cas said

"Yes angel, we are, c'mere" he said waving him over to the table.

"Um..okay" he could sense the tension.

"Sam knows about us, I'm sorry I didn't tell him sooner, no more hiding, I'm proud to love you Cas and it should not go unknown" he kissed Cas on the cheek next to his beautiful smile.

Sam was sitting there speechless and jaw slightly dropped at his brothers candidness. Dean took Cas's hand and looked at Sam."We will be in the car when you're ready to go" he stated walking away hand in hand with Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

The run turned out to be a typical salt and burn, a vengeful spirit. The job was done without much of the usual conversation, it was mostly quiet while they took care of business.

Dean didn't even stop at the diner Sam pointed out with a sign up praising their pie, he just stated they had stuff at the bunker and kept driving.

They piled out of the impala when they got home. Once inside Cas went to the living area to sit giving Sam and Dean privacy he felt they needed.

"Dean, I'm sorry, what I said earlier, I didn't mean.." he was cut off

"No, no Sam, I don't want to continue this tonight"

"So you just wanna keep giving me the cold shoulder?"

"No, we can hash it out tomorrow. Right now my angel is waiting on me so you're on your own tonight Sam"

"Fine, tomorrow then"

Dean went to Cas seeing him looking over the book shelf. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his ear."Stay with me Cas"

"Of course Dean"

"C'mon, I want you alone"

Cas followed Dean to his room, watching him close the door. Dean stood there, looked up Cas and met his eyes.

"Dean, you said earlier you are proud to love me"

"I did and I am"

"I love you too" Cas said

"I'm not good with talking about my feelings Cas, chick flick moments aren't my thing but for you I will try. You're my angel and I don't want you to question how I feel about you, okay?"

"We are not chicks Dean"

"Ugh, I'm being real with you here angel, you know what I mean.." he leaned in so close locking their eyes intently. "Don't you?"

Cas felt the green piercing through his soul "Yes Dean. I do and it fills me with overwhelming joy"

Dean took Cas's hand, raised it to his lips kissing it then kissed along the knuckles.

"Let's make love Cas" he said embracing him under the coat, pressing them cheek to cheek.

He felt Deans breathing against him, the rise and fall of his chest and the exhale in his ear. So magnetizing. He closed his eyes, slowly turned his head so his lips are against Deans cheek, passing them un-hurried along until two sets of lips brush and press completely together, their mouths totally immersed in such heed that everything else began to disappear as they get lost in the most passionate kisses.

Clothes falling off with ease and without pause. Fully naked, body, mind, and soul. "Don't hide any part of yourself from me my angel, let it all go with me"

"All I am is for you my love, I wish to see your heart unmasked Dean" he said running his hand down Deans neck to rest on his chest over his beating heart.

"No mask with you Cas, never with you" his hand laying over Cas's.

Their lips unite again so intimately. Dean moving them together to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He lays over Cas kissing sweet lips, slowly planting kisses all over his cheeks, a kiss back to lips, then a lingering kiss to his forehead. Cas melting under the tenderness he's experiencing, his arms around Dean, hands on his strong back. He brings his hands to Deans face, when his perfect lips leave his forehead, he holds Deans endearing gaze with his, Dean giving full focus to the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you dearly Dean, with all my being"

Dean gave a heartwarming smile that also shined through his dreamy green gaze he held. He kissed along Cas's jawline, along his neck and that bobby Adam's apple he finds so appealing.

He's worshiping every area of the angel's body, leaving no portion of skin un-kissed or untouched. He gives each budded nipple slow licks and loose latch sucking to stimulate the building ache in Cas. The shape of his chest, firm sides, narrow waist, and the dip between his hips are so titillating, it has Deans insides stirring.

Pressing his lips to the line in the middle of Cas's chest he kisses and nuzzles his way down while caressing toned muscle on either side. His lips trail over those pretty hips and sexy hip bones, the dip is down right sinful between them leading to the waiting swollen member. He's mapping Cas's body, relishing in it, lost in his lovely features. He looks at Cas watching him unfold in pleasure, putting his hands on his strong thighs he spreads his legs open. Leaning down kissing on his inside knee crease, kissing up the inner thigh, stopping at the top ending it with a lick along where his thigh meets his groin. Cas moans loving the sensation going through his whole body. Dean does the same to his other inner thigh but stays in place admiring the gorgeous view. Laying a hand over Cas's flat belly he drags his palm and fingers down his warm skin, Cas humming with the touch.

Dean wraps his hand around the swollen length, kisses the tip, kisses down, up and around, he wants his lips to know his angels skin, all of it. Dean strokes him slowly, moving to Cas's opening, he licks across making Cas moan. He circles his tongue around getting him wet. Pushing his tongue inside whirling it around in circles against the walls, Cas gasping and whimpering out, breathing heavy. The angels sounds are so arousing in combination with his intoxicating taste and scent it's filling Dean with desire for more of him. He slides a finger inside the tight pink hole, Cas hitches and moans. Dean feeling inside slowly going in and out, he leaves his tongue in licking, sucking on the thin skin with gentle pulls. Cas is delirious feeling so much pleasure coursing through his body.

The many times they had sex were frenzied, chasing the end. This time is different, it's slow, so slow. Every move appreciated in the moment, lingering in it, no fervent anticipation of what's next because they know, just living in each heavenly connection, analyzing the feel so thoroughly before allowing the next experience to flood in.Dean has two fingers probing in, his length twinging and swelling more at watching Cas's fluttering hole grasping around them, feeling the tight heat he will soon be inside.

"Dean, Dean" Cas said raspy.

"You're doing so good for me angel"

The third finger goes in snug stretching his opening more. The stretch feels so good, Dean working him open delicately, erotically, his hole wanting more. Wordlessly he grabs the lube and hands it to Dean signaling he is ready. Dean pulls his magic fingers out and gets himself slick with a hefty amount of lube. Cas watching the beautiful hunter between his legs with awe.Dean moves up to lay over Cas, kissing him purposefully. He reaches down to line his swelling length to Cas's entrance. The tip breaches in, Cas groaning out against Deans lips, the kissing more intense to soothe his lover. He pushes in so slow, feeling each ring of muscle accept his swollen bulge and girth inch by inch. He bottoms out and stills for Cas to adjust and to linger in overwhelming sensations he's feeling from inside Cas, making low hums in his throat.

"Look in my eyes angel"Cas meeting emeralds, seeing a softer look in them.

"I love you deeply and never want to be without you"

His hips start rocking, both grunting, moaning, gasping with each slow thrust. Cas wraps his legs around the back of Deans thighs to pull in with his rhythm. Eyes locked staring into each other's souls, pleasure building so wonderfully, the grinding hips and caressing hands so tentative. This time it could never end having them stay as one forever. There is no sense of time for them, it could be flying by or stopped in this perfect unison. Hours go by un-noticed. They are connecting on a deeper level, all their walls gone, fully open to each other. Completely emotionally aware to each single passing action and look. It became so overpowering. Dean was feeling the ripple of tensing muscle beginning to climb.

"Cas, my love , Cas, I need to fill you up" "Can I angel?"

Cas was so consumed by the intense intimacy under his hunter his insides felt white hot.

"Dean..I..Dean" he's moaning

"I Love you Cas, love you angel"

Deans body tensed pushing deep inside filling the angel with hot spurts of white thick ropes of release. There was a bright glow from Cas and his eyes flashed a blinding blue then Dean felt Cas's member pulsing between their bodies, warmth spreading between them. The glow faded out.

Dean still laying over him, nuzzling his neck, giving lazy kisses, Cas rubbing the hunters strong back and down his sides.Dean moves carefully off Cas and rolls over pulling him into an embrace against his chest.They laid together, bodies satisfied and hearts full. Dean drifted to sleep hoping his angel would be waiting for him in the morning.

When Dean woke he was pleasantly surprised to realize he was spooning Cas, his face in his black messy hair breathing in his sweet aroma, an arm wrapped over his waist.

"You stayed like this all night with me angel?" He spoke lightly to his ear.

No acknowledgement. He was about to give some sarcasm but then he noticed Cas's soft breathing, wait, is he actually sleeping? He thought.Dean lifted to lean over to see his face. He is sleeping, huh, not usual but maybe last night drained him.

Dean slid out of the bed and threw his robe on. He walked around to get a full view of Cas. A smile spread on his face at the sleeping angel "beautiful" he bent down and kissed his cheek then left the room, coffee was calling him to the kitchen.

Sam was up and had a pot brewing already.

"Hey Dean, sleep well?"

"Actually, yea, best sleep I've had in years Sammy"

"Well alright, great. Where's Cas?"

"Uh he's sleeping"

"What? He doesn't sleep, is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, we had a full night, probably drained him"

"Dude come on, look I'm glad you are more than happy to talk about this but please spare me the over share"

"You asked little brother" he smirked

"Whatever. Anyway, I just want to say I was wrong to judge you so quickly about Cas man." He handed Dean a cup of coffee and sat across from him with his.

"I want you to be happy, you deserve it and so does Cas"

"Thanks Sammy, figured you'd need a minute to sort it out but if I'm being honest I know we weren't fooling anyone"

"Not really but I couldn't be totally sure it started and I didn't expect you would own up to it the way you did. Which proved to me how serious you are about him"

"I am Sammy"

Cas walked in dressed and wearing his trench coat.

"Morning sunshine" Dean said"Hey Cas" Sam greeted

"I have to go" Cas said and walked away.

"Cas!" Dean rushing to catch him before he was at the stairs.

"Where's the fire man, what's going on?"

"I have to go Dean. I have to check something" he said looking worried.

"Cas what is it? You know I can help" he grabbed his hand.

Cas looked down at their hands holding.

"Not with this Dean, I will contact you soon" he could see Deans questioning expression, so he placed his hand on Deans cheek and closed in to kiss him lovingly.

"Everything is fine my love, you will know more when I can explain" He turned and left out the door.

Dean went back to the kitchen with Sam.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me"

"Hmm, probably angel stuff"

"I don't think so Sam, something is off"

"Something is always off with Cas, dude"

"You know what I mean, I'm not kidding Sam"

"Okay Dean, just let him do what he needs to do and I'm sure he will fill you in"

"Yea, Okay, yea"


	4. Chapter 4

Cas knew exactly what had happened, he felt it in the exact moment. He just didn't fully register it during the wonderful coexistence with Dean. He could only focus on every detail and feel of his hunter that he truly did let go of everything, relinquished all control of his being. Then when he woke up from a night of sleep it was all too clear.

Now how will it be? Dean literally just brought their relationship to light. "How could I let this happen"

He placed a hand on his belly aware of the new celestial energy inside.

"How can I love you already and fear you at the same time?"

"What will Dean say about you? Will he want you? Will he still want me?"

Tears fell down his cheek, wiping them away he looked at the wetness on his hand. "Sleep and now tears? Am I becoming human for this? I need help now"

Cas drove to his brother's preferred secluded hideaway. Gabriel would know what to do. The drive felt so long, he missed his wings, flight was so much better, even enjoyable. He made it to the mansion his arch angel brother labeled as his own "Casa Erotica", one of the reasons he doesn't make home visits to see his brother, but this is a needed exception.

He gets out and walks to the front door, it opens automatically at his approach. Cas walks into the flashy, highly decorated living area, music blaring, a disco ball hanging from the high ceiling sending strobes of light, well, everywhere.

Cas lets out a sigh. "Gabriel! I need to speak with you!" he shouts over the music.

Gabriel enters the room with his normal cocky grin, his face changing as soon as he looks at Cas. A snap of his fingers and the music and lighting stops.

"Whoa there Cassie, you've been a naughty tomcat" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please brother, I need your help, must you badger me with your relentless euphemisms?"

"Now where's the fun in that little bro? Don't fret, I can see you are distressed, among other things" he said eyeing Cas. He walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Have a seat Cassie" he gestured to the chairs by the fireplace.Cas sank into one putting his elbow on the arm rest and leaned his head in his hand.

"Talk to me brother" Gabriel said taking a seat across from him crossing his legs, sipping his glass.

"I am with child" he said not looking at his brother.

"Yea, I got that part. The power emanating from you gave that away"

"Have you heard of this before? Nephilim are normally carried by the human, not the angel"

"Normally, yes, but it is possible for an angel to be the carrier. It is quite rare though, I haven't heard of it since before you were made Cassie. Now let me tell you why it is so rare. For this to happen, the angel and human must have a strong bond, beyond just the physical, the soul and grace would have imprinted on each other"

Cas sat there letting the information absorb in.

"Let me guess, daddy number two is the burly lumberjack type? A certain Winchester?"

Cas didn't turn is head, but his eyes slid over Gabriel's way.

"Ah, lucky Deano" he took another sip from his glass.

"So, am I right to assume you haven't told him yet since you are here at my humble abode?"

"No, I have not told him. It came as a surprise to me, so I can only imagine how he will react"

"You should not wait long brother, the little sprout does not need as long to get here, just five months give or take a couple of weeks"

"I will. I just need a little time to think. Can I stay here while I figure this out?"

"Me casa, su casa brother, Just remember the clock is ticking"

"Yes Gabriel, I understand. Thank you"

Gabriel showed him to a guest room he could be comfortable in."Get some rest Cassie, you need it now with your special condition"

"So that is normal? I am not thrilled to have these needs"

"You're knocked up, get ready for more changes daddy"

"Do not call me that. I will see you tomorrow"

"Sweet dreams Cassie"

Cas was thankful to have some solitude, he needs some space from the world and people right now, however brief it may be. He would be seeking comfort from Dean at this moment, but he knows he could not hide this or anything when he's face to face with his hunter. It was hard enough getting out of the bunker and leaving Dean with no information to go on. He felt guilty for that as he does now for putting this distance between them.

"Just a few days, not long, not too long" he tells himself.

He gets comfortable and lays down on the silk covered bed that has what seems about 20 pillows. "Gabriel" he said rolling his eyes. He'd never admit to his brother that he actually liked the feel of it or that this bed made him feel like he was wrapped in hugs.

As he relaxed he had a hand on his belly, rubbing it softly, pulling his shirt up to rub bare skin. His nerves were calming down at the feel of his fingers running soothing circles over his belly.

He was laying there in a trance grounding himself in the feel of the pattern he's tracing when he felt a tingle under his touch. Raising his head to look at his mid-section, he saw a tiny glow following his movements. An overwhelming feeling of deep affection washed over him.

"Hello little one" he said watching the glow moving with his trace."You must like how that feels too huh?" Cas continued to draw little patterns and watch with fascination at the creation inside him.

Feeling tired, he rested both his hands over his belly and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean gave it four whole days without contacting Cas or hearing from him. He was running out of patience. Why would he just bolt like that? Did he change his mind about them? He seemed distracted when he left so maybe it was nothing to do with them but why hadn't he checked in like he normally does? Geez, he hates feeling like he's been ditched.

He's holding a book not even looking at the pages, his mind analyzing everything from that night and the next morning, pacing around the library. Sam comes in and he doesn't even notice.

"Dude, just call him already" Sam says breaking Deans train of thought.

"I'm working Sam, which is what you should be doing"

"No, you aren't Dean, you can't focus and all you've done is pace around and check your phone an embarrassing amount of times"

"Can we just dig up what we need here man?"

"If you don't call, I will, so stop being a girl and just call your boyfriend"

"You're the girl, bitch"

"Whatever jerk, I'll give you privacy, just do it" he walked out leaving Dean alone.

Dean picked up his phone from the table and pulled Cas's contact up. He looked at it hovering over the call button. "This is stupid, it's Cas and I need to talk to him, forget this stalling crap" he hit call. It rang twice.

"Hello Dean"

"Cas, what the hell man? You take off and don't tell me anything, I want to know what's going on? And where are you anyway?"

"I am sorry Dean, I had something that required my immediate attention. I am with Gabriel"

"You couldn't take five minutes to tell me what was so urgent?"

"No Dean, I could not, not at that time, but I will be back tomorrow night and I will explain everything. That is, as long as you want me there"

"Of course I want you here Cas! I miss you, I've been worried"

"I miss you too Dean. I will see you tomorrow night"

"Okay, angel"

Dean went to the living area where Sam was sitting on the couch flipping through tv channels. He sat on the other side of Sam.

"So, what did he say"

"Not much, he's with Gabriel. He said he would be back tomorrow and fill me in"

"Good, see, sounds like angel business, nothing to worry about"

"I don't know Sammy, I still can't shake the feeling that there's more going on"

"If there is he will tell you man. Stop worrying and have a beer, chill out"

"Yea, okay" He said taking the drink Sam handed him.

Cas was on the road headed back to the bunker. He's nervous and still not sure how he's going to tell Dean the news. The only thing he knows for sure is that he wants this child more than anything, he felt it form and can feel it's presence along with the unconditional love for this miracle inside him.

It's dark when he pulls up to the bunker. He sits for a moment touching his belly.

"We made it honey bee. I hope your daddy won't be upset with me"

"I guess we better go in" he sighed.

He gets out, walks to the door, and goes in. Dean is sitting in a chair below and jumps up when he sees him. Cas gets down the stairs, Dean hugs him and kisses his neck.

"I am so glad you are here Cas" he said sounding relieved.

"Me too Dean, where is Sam?"

"He made some dinner, we were about to eat"

"Do you have enough for me to join?"

"Um, yes, you want to eat?"

"Yes, my vessel is requiring sustenance as of late"

"Okay Cas, what is going on with you? Are you becoming human? What?"

"Not exactly Dean, can we talk after we eat and when you and I are alone?"

"Fine, I guess I can wait till then, I am just glad you are safe"

They go to the kitchen where Sam has everything set up. Salad, spaghetti with meatballs, and garlic bread.

"We have a third joining us Sammy"

"Cas! Hey man, how are you?"

"Fine Sam, thank you"

"You want a plate Cas?" he said looking inquisitive.

"Yes please, it smells delicious"

"Coming right up" He said glancing at Dean who shrugged.

They sat together at the table enjoying the meal. Cas was scarfing his food down.

"Good Cas?" Sam asked.

"Fantastic Sam, is there dessert?"

"Um, yea, Dean picked out cherry pie"

"I would very much like to try that"

"I'll get it Sam, you finish your plate" Dean gets up and cuts them both a slice.

"Here you go buddy" He sits the plate in front of Cas.

He takes a bite and makes a couple happy noises at the taste. Sam looks at him with an eyebrow raised then at Dean.

"Yea, that's the good stuff Cas, Sammy here thinks yogurt is a dessert, I'm sure he has no taste buds"

"I am sorry Sam, that must be hard for you" Cas said seriously.

"He's kidding Cas" Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean smiling at his brother.

"Oh" Cas laughed a little and finished off his pie.

"I'll clean up guys if you wanna go watch something or whatever, I'll be hanging out in my room after, got some reading to catch up on" Sam said.

"Okay, thanks Sammy, come on Cas"

They went to the living area, Dean sat down on the couch first. Cas took off his coat and sat down. Dean noticed he wasn't wearing his suit, a loose t-shirt and dark jeans. Different but he looked good, his sexy arms exposed, and those jeans were hugging his butt nicely.

Cas put his head on Deans shoulder taking one of his hands and holding it in both of his on his lap. Dean kissed his head.

"Cas are you okay? Be honest with me angel"

Cas sighed. "That depends on you Dean"

"what do you mean?"

"Something happened, I have to tell you something"

"Tell me angel, I'm listening"

"I am afraid of losing you" He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, that's not gonna happen, you're my angel, nothing will change that, I love you, you can tell me anything" he said concerned.

He wrapped his strong arms around Cas to try to comfort him. Cas held on to him tightly crying into his neck. He didn't mean to break down, but he couldn't stop it.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't know, I didn't know" he sobbed.

"shh, shh, it's okay Cas, please don't cry, you have to talk to me, so I can help"

Cas's tears are falling but he leans back to look in Deans eyes.

"Cas?"

He grabs Deans hand, raises his shirt slightly and presses it to his belly with his own hand staying over Deans to hold it there. Dean watched the action but didn't understand what Cas was trying to tell him. With his palm over Cas's belly he began to feel a faint tingle, he cocked his head to the side waiting to catch what he's missing. A small glow started to shine under their hands. Deans eyes widened.

"Cas, what is this?" His face showing realization and a tenderness.

"Our baby" he said closing his eyes with more tears streaming down.

Dean didn't move his hand away. His other hand raised Cas's chin up, he kissed the tears away on each cheek, but they didn't stop falling.

"Cas, open your eyes please love"

He opened them looking through more unshed tears.

"We're having a baby?" "A baby" "A baby!" he exclaimed and pulled them up to a standing hug.

Dean peppered Cas's face with kisses all over then kissed his quivering lips. Cas wrapped his arms around Deans neck and Dean bear hugged him lifting him off his feet for a second and put his lips to his angel's ear.

"I'm so happy Cas, I love you so much and I can't believe you are making me a dad"

"Are you really happy about this Dean?" he choked out.

"A life we made together growing inside you? I am more than happy my love!" he put his arm around Cas's waist and took his hand in his to lead them into a slow swaying dance.

Dean sings softly "Havin my baby, what a lovely way of sayin how much you love me"... "you're havin my baby"..."what a lovely way of sayin whatcha thinkin of me"... "you're the angel I love and I love what's going through ya"... "yea you're havin my baby"

Cas was so touched by Deans affection he was streaming happy tears now and held on to Dean as they swayed together in their beautiful moment. They are slow dancing, cheek to cheek, hip to hip, hand in hand. Dean could feel the angel's tears on his skin, he held him a little tighter, leading their sway. He wouldn't dare let go before Cas was ready. He's a protector and his angel needs him, needs to feel secure, on top of that, he's so in love with Cas his heart could burst in his chest.

"I love you Dean Winchester" he said softly.

"I love you my angel, forever"

Cas hugged Dean kissing below his ear, along his jaw, then his lips.

"You're home angel, lets go lay together, I want to hold you" he held his elbow out for Cas to take and they went to their room.

Dean stripped naked and moved in to run a hand through soft black hair. Cas closed his eyes briefly with the serene motion of Deans combing fingers. He gave Dean an adoring look.

"There's my angel" he said, gently lifting the shirt off over his head. "I want us to sleep with nothing between our skin my love"

He undid the jeans and slid them down Cas's legs for him to step out of. Dean bent down and pressed a kiss to the tummy growing a precious part of them, then stood to kiss his forehead before hugging Cas.

They got in bed laying on their sides, Dean behind Cas, a perfect spoon. He hung his elbow over the angels side and put a cradling hand on his belly, Cas's palm placing over it.

"Good night my loves" he whispered against Cas's ear, making his heart flutter and send comforting warmth through him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up early and quietly made his way out not disturbing Cas's rest. He wanted to see if they had any books around having any information on angel pregnancy.

"Because what to expect when you're expecting a celestial human hybrid should be a number one seller" he thought aloud.

He found several angelic titles to check through, stacking them by the seat with his coffee.

A couple hours in and the books are not turning out to be helpful and becoming discouraging. He's getting a bunch of information he doesn't want and nothing he can use.

Sam straggles in tiredly seeing Dean surrounded by open books. He raises his eye brows.

"You catch a case overnight or somethin?" He said watching Dean flinch from his broken concentration.

"We need a bell on you damn it. Uh, no, no case, just researching"

"Something for Cas? I've never seen you read for fun dude"

"Yea, for Cas, sort of. Trying to find out about angel biology"

"Because of his impressive appetite and sleeping he suddenly seems to need? There's gotta be a reason behind it, did he not say anything about that last night?"

Dean leaned back and rubbed a hand over his head through his hair with a sigh and let it drop on the arm rest, his eyes meeting Sams.

"Yea, yea he did Sammy"

"What's wrong Dean, is he not okay?"

"He's fine. He's uh..., shit I don't know what I'm doing so I'll just come out with it. Cas is pregnant, you're gonna be an uncle"

Sam spit his drink out hitting the table as he fumbled with his cup and wiped dribble from his chin.

Dean looking at him with a perturbed expression.

"This is why we can't have nice things Sam"

"What the hell man? You just drop a bomb on me like that what did you expect?! Holy shit Dean!"

"Yea, well, there it is. The angel business he was working on"

Sam grabbed a rag to clean up his mess and sat adjacent to Dean.

"Wow. I...I'm shocked. I mean I know I don't know the extent of angel powers but I never would have imagined that was a possibility, just wow"

"I'm still wrapping my head around it too but as surprising and unexpected as it is, I want this Sam. I can't see this in any other way but with Cas"

"This is big Dean. Wow, you a dad, me an uncle. Incredible" He said with a smile.

"But I'm curious, why did he get pregnant and not you? Are you pregnant too Dean?!!"

"Seriously Sam??""No!"

"I'm just asking dude. If you got him pregnant he can probably get you pregnant, right?"

"You may be a Sasquatch, but I can kick your ass Sam"

"Okay, okay, no bun in your oven, got it, don't be so defensive"

"Sam, I swear. Listen to what you just said man. I don't have an oven! Hell, I don't even know how CAS HAS an oven! Has he always had one? Did it appear spontaneously? Does that come with dating angel?!?" He said spinning out.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam put his hand on Deans forearm.

"Look at me Dean" he said calmly

His eyes swiftly met Sams, his breathing uneven and quick, panic written on his face.

"It's okay man, listen to me, you and Cas will get through this. I am here for you both, we will figure it out like we always do. It's okay that we don't know all the facts this minute, but we will Dean. We will" He said not leaving his brother's gaze.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled, his eyes closed trying to focus.

"You're right Sammy. We can figure this out. It's just bringing up stuff I haven't thought about or never thought about, ya know?"

"I can imagine, I'm not sure what I'd do if it were me instead"

"I just don't wanna be like Dad Sam. We didn't get to have a childhood and I don't want that for...yea, wow,...my child. There's not much that scares me, but that does Sammy, more than anything" his eyes watered and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Dean, if that is your biggest fear then you have nothing to worry about" he said so compassionately and pure heartedly.

Dean looked at his brother with furrowed brows, comprehending Sams perception of him.

"In my memories Dean, you were a dad to me, you raised me big brother. When I look back on the past it's always with you taking care of me and teaching me what I know. Dad is not in those memories because he wasn't there, you were"

Dean is shedding more tears with his lips quivering listening to Sam speak.

"Please don't be scared or doubt your ability to give your own child more love and care it could possibly ever need, and more, because Dean, you did that for me and you didn't even have to. This baby could not be blessed with a better dad than you" he said with certainty in his voice.

"Thanks Sammy" he whispered, trying not to totally lose it.

Sam stood up and moved next to Deans chair.

"C'mere and give your bro a hug"

Dean let out a small laugh but rose to his towering brother's request. The hug was comforting. Sams support means a lot to him and he just gave him a pillar of strength so easily.

Cas walked in seeing them in their brotherly moment.

"Good morning guys" he said.

They let go with Sam giving a pat to Deans back and Sams arm getting a squeeze from Dean.

"Hi Cas" Sam said walking over to him and grabbing him in a hug.

"It is nice to see you too Sam" Cas said. Awkwardly bringing his arms around Sams extra large frame. He felt Sams body shake with his laugh.

"Congratulations Cas, Dean just told me the news!" He said letting go of Cas to smile down at him.

"Ah yes. Thank you Sam. It came as a surprise to say the least"

"No kidding" Sam laughed.

"I'm sure you're probably hungry eating for two, so I will go start on something" Sam said walking out.

"Good morning angel" Dean said giving a smile as the sight of Cas always naturally makes him do.

Cas noticed his eyes were red.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Nothing my love" he walked over to put his arms around Cas's waist, kissing him sweetly.

"I don't know how this works but I want to know everything. I want to be involved in every way Cas. We can talk about it in a little while, I will even go with you to Gabriels if there's more we need from him"

"Of course Dean, I am glad you want to know and Gabriel said he will help us as I am sure Sam did too. I do not wish to do this alone"

"You will never be alone angel, I am by your side and will be every step of the way, that's not negotiable, you hear me love?" His stare intense and secure.

"Yes Dean, I know you will be in this with me and I am so happy you want to be"

"I love you angel and our little bean, so much"

He took Cas's hand.

"Let's go see what Sam has for us"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean made a run to pick up some things for Cas, his cravings starting to be frequent. Today he wants peanut butter, yesterday all he wanted was pineapple and cottage cheese, the day before, only mustard sandwiches. Every new craving Dean has to go get because they don't have it or ran out. He tries to keep a stock but he can't even guess what Cas will want next.

When he gets back Cas is camped out on the couch watching something. As he gets down the stairs Sam walks up to him and takes the bags from him.

"Do something for him dude, I'm getting whiplash from his moods, seriously" he said stressed.

"Geez, I was gone an hour and a half Sam, really?"

"Yes. Really" he said scurrying away.

He walked over to Cas laying on the couch, lifted his feet up to sit down, putting them in his lap.

"How you feelin angel? What did you do to get Sam so spastic?" He asked.

"Sam and I had a disagreement "

"What about?"

"He was being bossy trying to tell me what to do demanding I should take a nap. So I told him he should cut his hair"

Dean just looked at him blinking for a minute with an eyebrow raised.

"The length is not practical Dean" Cas said it like it made perfect sense.

"Um, okay love, let me ask Sam about that" Dean knowing this was not going to end well.

"Sammy! Come in here please!" He yelled towards the other room.

Sam walked in and stood at a distance. "Yea?"

"Cas says you were being bossy with him, is that what happened?"

"What?? No. Cas?? Uh, all I said was he looked tired and should take a nap, that's it"

"Sam, you were being pushy and rude" Cas said.

Sam looked irritatedly at Dean.

"Dude, he said he would use his grace to give me a buzz cut" Sams jaw clenching at the thought.

"Okay, stop this bickering. Cas, I'm sure Sam was only thinking rest would be nice for you and didn't mean anything else by it" Dean said.

"So you are taking his side over mine?" Cas asked in an angry tone.

"No Cas, no sides here love, it's just a misunderstanding" Dean said as calmly as he could.

Cas's nostrils flared and his eyes started watering.

"Fine, you two team up like usual, just leave me alone" He said getting up to leave the room.

"Cas wait a minute" Dean said.

"No, don't follow me Dean. I mean it!" He stormed out to the hall.

Dean looked over at Sam sharing the same blindsided look.

"See what I mean?" Sam said.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a roller coaster of fun. He's only at six weeks" Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"I hope he DOES take a nap, he needs it, his fuse is way too short"

"Don't let him hear you say that Dean. He touches my head it's your ass"

"Don't worry about your precious hair Sammy, my cranky pregnant angel won't shave it in your sleep" He gave a teasing grin and a wink.

"Nice. Anyway, you're cooking tonight. I'm doin my best to help but that's more your thing"

"You've done fine with that Sam, no complaints. You find anything on angels here yet?"

"Yea, tons, but complete squat on an angel baby daddy. I was wondering though, have you thought about how we can check on the baby? Since we can't take him to a regular doctor?"

"Yea, that's gonna be interesting. I know Cas has a strong sense and connection with how it's growing but I'm not sure where that stops. As you can tell, he's quite sensitive right now so it's been difficult to get him on specifics. I'm betting Gabriel can probably scan him to make sure all is going well. But I was thinking maybe Charlie could help. Rig up an ultrasound capability here with our equipment"

"It's worth a try! Good thinking Dean. We haven't seen Charlie in a while. She will be excited about this" Sam said with a smile.

"Yea, I will call her up in a few days, she's busy with larping this week"

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" He said with amusement.

"We email, she sends me updates and links when she's ruling Moondoor" He said watching Sam give him a mischievous look.

Dean held up a pointing finger.

"Not a word Sam"

"Okay sir hand maiden" he laughed.

"You're just jealous and don't know how to have fun Sammy"

A few hours later Dean was working on dinner. Sam checking the news for anything that might need attention. He probably shouldn't be looking for a case but he also checks for anything close to home so he knows if there's a threat too near for comfort.

Dean finished setting everything up and told Sam it was ready. He went to get Cas. He knocked on the door and walked in. Cas was sleeping. "Good" he thought. Dean went to lean over and kiss the angels head, rubbing his arm to gently wake him.

"Cas? Love? Are you hungry? Dinner is ready"

"Yes Dean, I will be there in a minute" he said sleepily.

"Okay angel, I will make your plate" he said and gave him another kiss before walking out.

Sam and Dean were sitting at thetable when Cas came in. He still looked tired. He sat by Dean in front of a well done steak and baked potato.

"This looks delicious" he said with a half smile.

Dean gave him a rub on the back.

He made the first cut into the steak and stopped just holding the knife and fork in place. The brothers digging in theirs not noticing. He felt his stomach contract and jolt in the back of his throat. He dropped the silverware and stood up trying to breathe.

"You okay Cas, what is it?" Dean asked. Sam watching him too.

He felt a dry heave, put a hand over his mouth and ran out.

"You go ahead Sam, I'm gonna go check on him"

Dean was almost to their room and could hear Cas throwing up. He walked in and the bathroom door was cracked.

"Cas, sweetheart, I'm here angel"He said after pushing the door to stand in the entrance.

Cas was on his knees with an arm bent over the toilet with his forehead resting on it between the retching. He raised his other hand up at Dean.

"Please, leave me be, I do not... want you...seeing me this way" He said so pitifully.

Dean grabbed a rag by the sink and got it damp, walked over sitting down on the side of the tub next to him. He began rubbing Cas's back.

"Let me help you sweetheart, it's okay. You are still the most beautiful thing I've seen even with your head in the toilet" he said trying to soothe Cas's self consciousness but also meaning it.

Cas chuckled but that sent him heaving again.

"I'm sorry baby, I know this is hard" Dean said combing through his hair with his hand.

Once Cas felt like it was over he sat back leaning against the wall exhausted. He started crying.

"No, no, honey, c'mere"Dean said pulling Cas to sit between his legs having him lean his head against him. He placed the cool rag on his forehead and kept running his fingers through his hair gently massaging his head.

When Cas was calm and breathing softly Dean helped him off the floor."Come on angel, up you go"

He got him to the bed settling him in. Cas pretty much drifted out once his head hit the pillow.

Dean sat there looking at him. He hates seeing Cas go through this.Wishing he could make it easier.He wanted to be close to him so he got in bed with Cas and snuggled up to him.

Rubbing the angels arm back and forth, he snuggled closer. His face in soft black hair, he kissed the back of his neck, his lips lingering following more slow kisses. Cas was leaning back into Deans touch.

They haven't fooled around or anything since finding out about the baby but that is not Deans intent either because he knows Cas is too sick right now but he couldn't help getting hard with Cas pressed against him. He tried to adjust himself but Cas felt a push to his ass.

"Dean, what are you doing? You cannot be serious! Stop touching me!" He said moving away from him.

"No.. I wasn't trying to...I didn't mean... I'm sorry Cas"

"Get out Dean"

"What?? Come on Cas, I only want to lay with you angel"

"Please leave Dean, I am serious "

"Really Cas? Fine, be that way"He got up heading for the door.

"Wait Dean, I am sorry. I am so full of strange feelings. I do not know how to manage them" He sighed.

"I know Cas, I don't know how to help, I am trying angel. I'm trying to be understanding and patient. This is new for me too"

"Don't leave Dean, come back to bed"

"You're making me dizzy angel" he said walking back over and again laying on the bed.

Dean gave his forehead a kiss and put a hand over his belly. He moved down, lifted Cas's shirt up, his face an inch away from skin.

"Hey in there little bean, it's your daddy. You think you can take it easy on angel daddy? He's workin hard growing you an all"

He put his ear to Cas's belly pretending to wait for an answer. It made Cas smile watching him talk to his belly, even calmed him some.

"Nothin to say for yourself huh?" I guess that's okay for now"He laid his hand over the still flat belly, rubbing his thumb below his belly button lightly.

He looked at Cas who was watching him, Cas smiled when their eyes met.

"I miss that smile angel"

The little glow shined under Deans hand. He couldn't hide the excitement on his face.

"Cas, this is amazing" he said smiling wider.

"Hi sweetness, are you shining for me?" The glow brightened slightly.

"Honey bee reacts to the touch Dean and is enjoying yours" Cas said.

"Honey bee huh? So you love, perfect. What does it feel like Cas? He asked, mesmerized by this interaction.

"Like nothing I have ever felt. The glowing gives a calming warmth. It is pleasant. I am overwhelmed by the presence of such a precious miracle, the bond is so strong"

Dean took Cas's hand holding it over the glow and kissed the top.

"It is a miracle Dean. It has been millennia since an angel truly loved a human as I love you" he said looking so smitten.

"That was the only way for our child to be created. Since the baby is developing inside me as an angel it will have more grace in its soul and will be more powerful than a nephilim carried by a human. I will live through the delivery unlike a human because I am celestial" Cas said.

"Now I know why I couldn't find anything about this. There's so much I want to know Cas, please tell me more love"

"Of course Dean, I am feeling okay right now, our honey bee is subduing most of my discomfort for now so we can talk a little more but I will need to rest soon"

Dean moved to Cas's side pulling him to his chest and Cas rested his hand over Deans heart. The baby still giving a light glow.

"Cas?...Do you know what the baby is?...If it's a boy or a girl?" He asked in suspense.

"I do Dean. I knew the moment it was created"

"Do you want to know what we made Dean?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had sworn Cas to secrecy on what their bundle of joy is. He wants to know so bad but there is something he wants to do first.

Cas is three and half months along and mostly passed the nausea stage except for certain triggering foods that have been banned from the bunker for now. He also is sporting the cutest baby bump that Dean can't stop admiring or feeling at every opportunity.

Sam wanted to get out for a while so he went to go see a documentary or whatever nerdy thing he likes to do for fun.

Cas seemed better but Dean still watched what he said incase it ignited an outburst he usually had no idea how to diffuse.

Dean decided to put books up in the library. Sometimes he would update the index to reference books on topics they could need later. Sam was very good with that but Dean did it on occasion. It helped clear his mind.

Cas was sitting at the table nearest to Dean. He was skimming through a spell book not looking for anything in particular, it just looked intriguing.

He turned a page and looked over at Dean. He watched him holding about four books in one arm, examining one then looking back to the self, sliding fingers along the shelving edge until he found the correct section. The book tilted as it was wiggled gently in it's rightful place, complete after his finger drug top to bottom down the spine assuring even alignment.

Cas felt his blood heating up. His eyes raking over Deans stance. The perfectly fitting black t-shirt with sleeves stopping above his biceps, the outline of his shoulders and back, the shirt loose between the blades where the beautiful curved line is hidden, he could see the belt outline under the hem where the shirt ended and the jeans began. His ass looked so good in them, not too tight but snug enough to see the crease under his round cheek meeting the solid thigh as he shifted his weight to one leg, the crease switching when he teetered to the other leg. Cas watched with a hankering arousal building in his core.

Dean was reaching the last book up when he felt his wrist being held up into the bookcase and his body being enveloped from behind.He hadn't heard Cas get up or walk over.Cas's bump fit in the curve of his back like a casing, his chest pressing against his back. Cas had a firm grip on his wrist and his other arm at Deans side holding him to the bookcase, keeping him there. Dean turned his head and felt Cas's light stubble press into his skin and gently scrape up to his ear."Damn Winchester" he said so low, grazing the earlobe. He pushed his tongue inside his ear sending a tremble through Dean.

"I wanna do dirty things to you" Cas's lips warm kissing the back of his neck.

Dean was stunned by Cas's sudden affection but he can't deny he's been missing this with his angel, a lot.

"Tell me Cas, what do you want"

"I want to taste you Dean" he said with his breath against Deans skin.

Cas kept kissing the back of his neck, his hand still pinning the wrist. He started to feel down Deans body, down to the hip his belt was wrapped around. His hand went over the ass that taunted him moments ago. He squeezed a handful and pushed his body against Dean, playing with his ass.

Cas is so stimulated, needs more.He moves back slightly, pulls the wrist spinning Dean around to face him. Dean gasped at the quick man handling but licked and bit his lip looking at his horny angel.Cas claimed those full teasing lips feverishly. Dean grabbed the angels face, a hand going in his black hair, lightly pulling at it.

Still kissing, Cas quickly pulled at Deans belt, undoing the buckle and getting the zipper down. His lips left softly, he slid down in front of open jeans and a bulge straining the fabric holding it. Cas gripped at it with his mouth over the thin layer covering the swell.

"Cas...please" he whined out.

The jeans were pulled down to rest at his knees.

Cas closed his hand around Deans throbbing length, he licked the slit, around the head, taking it in his hot wet mouth sucking so smoothly.Dean grabbed at the shelf from the shocks going through him, he knocked a couple books off. Cas took him in deeper, bobbing, licking. He sped up, one hand cupping Deans balls, his other hand moved around squeezing that ass he loves.

It was too much, too fast for Dean, he's a moaning, panting mess. Trying to hold back. He's gone too long without any action.

"Cas, Cas, I, I can't..., you need...to stop" he barely got out.

Cas knew what he was doing to his hunter. Could feel him tightening up. He kept going, using his tongue and pushing the tip to his throat. Dean was buckling. He couldn't last any longer. "Fuck Cas!!" He screamed. Moaning rough, his load lurched out uncontrollably as Cas coaxed each wave from him, swallowing it down. Once the pulsing stopped, Cas pulled off with a gentle tug, Dean hitched.He reached for Deans hands to pull him up.

"You're not done I hope Winchester" he said nuzzling into Deans neck.

Dean catching his breath. "I just need a little recovery time but I will give you more angel, I am so not done with you"

Cas stepped over to a chair and turned it facing away from the table, stepped back to Dean taking his hand to lead him to sit in the chair, his pants now at his ankles. He's watching Cas's every move, very much loving this side of him. Cas is standing in front of him, leans down grabbing Deans shirt and lifts it off over his head.

"You are so sexy for me Dean" he said looking him over.

"Whatcha got angel?"

Cas smiled seductively. He left his shirt on but stripped his pants, his cock bobbing heavy. He sat on Deans lap, back to his chest, leaned his head onto Deans shoulder, face looking up to the ceiling. He started gyrating his hips, grinding his ass on Deans cock and thighs, pressing and rubbing his back into a solid chest. Dean was heating up again with his lover all over him like this, his body moving around like that on top of him was gonna get him ready again quickly.Dean wrapped his hands around Cas putting them over his belly. Cas rapidly grabbed his hands putting one on his moving thigh and the other to grab his throbbing length. "Stroke me Dean, make me harder"

Dean didn't hesitate. His hand full of Cas, pumping steadily. Cas leaned forward, Dean watched as he pulled his shirt off with crossed arms over his head. The contours of his back so beautiful, he put his hand at Cas's neck and slid it down the sexy line of it. He also had a good view of his ass moving around on his lap, making perfect friction against his growing arousal.

Dean knew what Cas wanted, he grabbed his now hard dick pushing it to Cas's ass, he lifted up to give Dean access to his opening. He licked his hand for a slick entrance. Cas was taking his length in slow until he was completely sitting on Dean full of his massive intruding dick, stretching his insides painfully good. Dean had his hands at Cas's hips and his thumbs rubbing skin at the back while he waited for Cas to adjust. His hole squeezing him intensely.Cas lifted up and came back down slowly, groaning the whole way. Dean getting harder watching Cas take him in and out.Cas moving steady now, Dean feeling so much pleasure inside Cas after months, it felt so damn good, tight wet heat clamped around him so agonizingly wonderful.

Dean was feeling so good and knew Cas was enjoying the ride but Dean doesn't want his pregnant angel working for it. He slowed Cas to a stop, lifted him to stand. Cas turned with a questioning look. Dean stood, stepped out of the jeans clinging to his ankles and had Cas walk backwards till his ass reached the table. Dean kissed Cas, grabbed his leg pulling it up to wrap around him. He leaned into Cas until he was laying on the table. Dean stood and lined himself up pushing back inside Cas. The angel moaning and breathing heavy as Dean started thrusting.

"Let me do the work baby"

He pulled Cas's legs up holding onto to his ankles while he pounded into him. He angled to start really hitting the bundle of nerves, Cas a writhing mess hissing out Deans name.

The sight of him had Dean getting close. Cas is so sexy and with his swollen belly growing their creation, he's even more radiant. Holding his legs up spread wide, Dean is getting orgasmic waves watching Cas's body slamming on to his dick with the momentum of his hips powerfully shoving himself inside, the squeezing hole clamping around him, a tight grasping drag on his shaft between each plunge. Deans grunts and moans are down right pornographic mixed with the sound of Cas's heavy length slapping skin and his own obscene cries. Dean puts the ankles on his shoulders, slides his hands under Cas's ass to lift him up getting in deeper, Cas squeezing his eyes shut.

"Eyes on me angel, keep them on me" Dean said.

Cas grit his teeth looking at Dean, his body like a jack hammer drilling his insides. Watching Dean sent him to the edge, his muscles spasmed, he came hard blowing hot creamy ropes over his belly and Deans chest. The splattered warmth pushed Dean to spill another load inside Cas. Their orgasms loud together, their bodies drained but so satisfied. They breathed in unison for a couple minutes then Dean was pulling Cas to help him off the table. He gave him a sweet kiss.

"How about you go start the big tub in the shower room and I will clean up here so Sammy doesn't flip his shit when he gets in"

"Deal" Cas smiled and gave Dean a pat on his ass before walking away.

Dean had no idea when Sam would be back but he figured they were lucky it wasn't during the romp. He worked fast to clean the room, sanitizing it for Sammys sake. He grabbed the pile of clothes and headed to join Cas.

He walked in seeing Cas in the tub with so many bubbles. A smile spread across his face. He walked over, Cas scooched forward for him. Dean sank in the soothing hot water behind Cas.

"Ahhhh, this is awesome" he sighed out.

"Yes it is Dean, lovely"

Dean grabbed the sponge from the tub ledge. Soaking it, he moved it over Cas's neck and shoulder. He gave relaxing sighs, his head laying on Deans chest. Cas laced Deans free hand with his over his belly. Dean kissed his temple.

"I've missed you angel, I'm glad you are feeling better" he said still running the water over Cas.

"I have missed you too my love. I have to admit this is quite a task.I am sorry I have been hard to deal with"

"Don't apologize angel, you're growing a baby so you have every right. I will say you scared Sam pretty bad threatening a hair cut though"

They both laughed. Dean was so happy Cas was more himself.

"I should at least take that back, I was not going to actually do it"

"I know angel, he might sleep better if ya told him that I guess"A couple chuckles came from Cas, Dean liked feeling his movements.

"Cas, I want to take you on a date tomorrow night" he said softly.

"A date?" He repeated.

"Yea, we haven't gone out together just us, for us, you know? Since you aren't sick now, I want to take you out. Will you go on a date with me angel?"

Cas was smiling, Dean could hear it in his voice when he spoke.

"Yes Dean, I would very much like to go on a date with you"

A glow made its appearance under their hands. It made the water shine.

They both smiled and hearts warmed.

"I want you to tell me what our honey bee is on our date"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas hugging him, kissing his cheek. His hands resting over Cas's on his glowing belly.

In the morning Sam was sitting in the library surfing his laptop. Cas walked over and took a seat across from him.

"Hey Cas" Sam said sipping his coffee.

"Hello Sam"

They sat there in silence. Cas was looking at his hands on the table, he shifted his eyes to Sam watching him skimming the screen. Sam looked at Cas feeling his stare, he turned his head looking away.Another sip of his coffee and Cas was looking at him again, eyes back to Cas, this time Cas looked down and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, what is it Cas?" Sam asked wanting this awkward tension to end.

"Um" He hesitated.

"What Cas?" His expression soft.

"I need your help with something Sam"

"Okay, sure Cas, what's up?" He closed the laptop giving his full attention.

Cas is fidgeting in his seat, having trouble getting the words out. Sam notices how nervous he seems.

"Cas are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Well except for everything I have is too tight" he sighed putting a hand on his belly.

Sam was listening waiting for him to say what he needs.

"Dean is taking me on a date tonight and I do not have anything to wear. I read it is customary to dress nice for a date but nothing fits me Sam" he said with a defeated tone.

"A date huh? That's great Cas" he gave a smile."I'm sure there's something here you can wear, are your clothes really that small now?"

Cas stood up so Sam could see he was wearing his white dress shirt open over a t-shirt that was stretched over his middle riding up showing a band of baby bump skin.Sams eyebrows rose but he quickly softened his face not wanting to make Cas feel any worse.

"Okay, it's okay Cas, I have something you can wear, don't worry. Come with me"

Cas followed Sam to his room. He opened his closet and reached what seemed a mile back pulling out a blue collared button down shirt.

"I thought you only owned flannel" Cas said tilting his head.

Sam dropped his arms to his sides squinting his eyes at Cas.

"Since you're pregnant I'm gonna let that one slide Cas" he said shaking his head.

"Take that white shirt off" Sam said.

He walked over and held the blue shirt behind Cas to help him get it on, he put his arms in the sleeves, Sam pulled it up over his shoulders. The sleeves were too long, they covered his hands.

"Sam? I don't think this will work"

"Hold on Cas, there's a couple things we can do, just trust me"

Sam took one of the sleeves and rolled it nicely to the middle of Cas's forearm, Cas noticing the inside of the sleeve was a black silvery design, he watched as Sam rolled the second sleeve. Sam straightened the collar and buttoned the third button on the shirt.

"I'll let you button down the rest Cas" he said.

When he was done, Sam opened his other closet door that had a full mirror on the other side.

"Dean doesn't need to know about the mirror Cas, but take a look and see what you think" he said smiling at him.

Cas looked at his reflection. He was actually pleased with it. The exposed inside lining of the collar matched the inside design of the sleeves and the buttons were black with blue thread in the middle. The black design was a beautiful contrast to the blue making it look sharper. The shirt fit nicely, it was not tight at all and not clinging to his belly. He was smiling when he looked at Sam.

"Thank you Sam" he walked over and hugged him.

Sam returned the hug and patted his back.

"You're welcome Cas, you look great, he's going to love it" he said letting go of him.

"This week we can get you some better fitting clothes, okay. Just have fun tonight"

"Thank you Sam, I am looking forward to it. I am going to rest now" Cas said still smiling as he walked out to go for a nap.

It was almost time to start the evening, Sam helped Cas get ready, even helped with his hair, which he swore he'd deny if he told Dean.

Cas was ready and waiting in the library when Dean came in. They both lit up at the sight of each other. Dean slowly walked up to Cas.

"You are so beautiful angel" he took his hand and kissed it.

"You are stunning Dean" Cas kissed his cheek.

"Eh hemm... as sickeningly sweet as this is, you crazy kids should go" Sam said teasing but also feeling his heart swell seeing them so happy.

Dean held out his hand towards Cas. "Shall we?"

Cas took his hand and Dean led them passed Sam "Hold down the fort Sammy" he said then they were out the door.

Dean opened the Impala door for Cas and shut the door once he was in. He slid in the drivers seat, started up the purr of baby. He looked at Cas, took his hand holding it on his leg, and drove out.

The drive was about 20 minutes. Dean parked in a gravel lot. Cas reached for the door handle and Dean quickly told him to stay still. He got out and opened the door for him, taking his hand as he got out.

Cas looked around and saw nothing. "Um, Dean, where are we?"

"Let me show you" he began walking them to a trail lined with trees.

It was a short zig zag walk to an open clearing. Dean stopped them so Cas could see. There was a lake across the way. A lone tree leaning over a table, it had strands of white lights wrapped around it and a handful of lanterns hanging from it. The table had two chairs, it was circled with lanterns too and one sitting on the table beside a couple containers and two whine glasses. Lanterns were lined from where they are standing to the table.

Dean watched Cas's face look bright eyed with fascination at the illuminating sight. He looked at Deans smiling face, green staring at him.

"Dean, it's beautiful, you did this?" He said giving a loving look.

"Do you like it angel?"

"I love it" his smile reaching his eyes.

"Let's go" Dean said excitedly.

Dean pulled a chair out for Cas and sat adjacent to him.

"So, we have the finest sparkling juice" he opened the bottle and poured some in the glasses.

"And we have salad and the freshest fruits around" he opened the covered dish-ware.

Cas was amazed at what Dean set up for them. He felt so lucky to have Dean, he didn't think he could love him more but each day his love for him deepened. This was enough to make his heart overflow just to swell again.

When they were finished with the salads and juice, Dean took out his phone and started some music sitting it on the table. He stood holding his hand out to Cas. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may, my love" Cas said taking his hand.

Dean led them by the tree and embraced his angel, swaying them slowly.

"Does it feel like there's something between us?" Dean joked putting his hands on each side of Cas's belly and touching their foreheads. Cas has his arms around Deans neck.

Swaying side to side, they gaze in each others eyes. It's like they are falling in love all over again. Dean takes a hand kissing it then holding it to his chest.

"Cas I love you"

"I love you too Dean"

"I've loved you for years. I didn't know how to show it, I was afraid. What I felt and what I feel is so strong. You saved me Cas. Every day is like a dream I hope I never wake up from"

"It's real Dean, I am here with you always"

Dean kissed his lips, pressing gently. He held him a little tighter, feeling the bump press in too. He stopped the swaying, looked in beautiful blue eyes, put both his hands on either side of Cas's neck and jawline, thumbs on his cheeks.

"Will you marry me Cas?"

Cas's eyes watered, a couple tears fell.

"Yes Dean Winchester"

Dean smiled with his own tear falling. "I love you angel" he said hugging him.

They held each other firmly. Cas could tell the baby was glowing as well.

Dean pulled back "I have one more thing for us love"

He led Cas over to a pallet of blankets and pillows.

"I will lay on that if you promise to get me up later" Cas said.

"I got you angel, let's look at this star lit sky a little while" he kissed his temple and sat down reaching for him to join. Cas settled next to him.

"But first.." Dean placed a hand over the growing belly.

"What is our little bee?" He was so excited.

"Bees, Dean"

"What??"

"We are having two princesses... and a little prince"


	9. Chapter 9

The next two months flew by. Sam helped Dean get a nursery set up for three babies...oh my god three! Triplets, triplets? Is he sure? Was Sams question the day Dean told him they are basically having a litter. Dean did not appreciate that remark one bit.

Jody and Gabriel were honored to be asked to assist with the birth of the babies and agreed to stay in the bunker now that Cas was due anytime. It was nice having them there.

Cas is so big now they put him on bed rest until delivery day. He wasn't trilled at first but he can't hardly do anything anyway and he is quite uncomfortable so he didn't argue much on that. He wants his body back, he thought his time as a human without his grace was tough, being pregnant has been the hardest experience and he has fought in angel wars for cryin out loud. He definitely has a new appreciation for human procreation to say the least.

Dean made some lunch for Cas and carried it on a tray to his room. When he got to the doorway, his heart fluttered at the sight of Cas. He's so beautiful and he's completely adorable sitting on the bed reading a book using his belly as a table. He's wearing dark blue shorts that stop mid thigh, his legs splayed the width of the bed, a simple gray tee and Deans robe.

"There's the most handsome angel around" Dean said coming in sitting the tray down and sitting next to Cas.

"I'm the only angel around Dean. Or, I was"

"Well, you are my handsome angel even still" Dean leaned in giving Cas a kiss on the forehead.He looked at the book Cas had on his belly.

"How many times are you gonna read that thing?" Dean asked.

"I want to be prepared Dean, every time I read it, it's like this book gets longer somehow"

Dean closed the book and set it aside. He put his hand over next to Cas's hip leaning on his arm, his other hand running through black hair and resting on his cheek.

"You are gonna do great my love, and I will be by your side when you bring our sweet angels into the world" Dean said looking at him with his eyes full of love.

Cas put his hand over Deans then kissed his palm before bringing their hands to lay over his belly. Dean leaned forward and kissed his belly.

"Come here Dean, beside me" Cas pulled at Deans arm.

Dean moved up the bed next to Cas putting his arm around his shoulders as Cas nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you" Cas said.

"I love you too angel" Dean kissed Cas's head.

Cas reached his hand to Deans chest. He started feeling over the solid muscle, he moved his lips to Deans neck kissing softly as his hand slid up over Deans collar bone, over his shoulder, up the back of his neck, and slid to cup Deans jawline as he pushed his lips along the skin with building pressure. Dean closed his eyes leaning into the touching, light breaths deep in his throat releasing through his nose. Cas kissed his way up to Deans cheek, to the corner of his mouth, then connected their lips. Dean got lost for a moment, he shifted slightly to deepen the kiss, caressing their tongues, gently sucking each lip, intimately savoring the feel and shape of Cas's perfect mouth. He ran his fingers through his smooth messy black hair, grazing his nails lightly scratching Cas's scalp making him moan in Deans mouth. He felt Cas leaning into him more, his belly almost going in Deans lap, then when Cas pulled at his shirt putting his hand underneath it feeling at his waste and hips, Dean stopped breaking the kiss breathless putting their foreheads together. Cas was tugging at Dean keeping him close.

"Dean...Dean" he panted.

"What are you doin to me angel?"

"I love you Dean, I love you" He said again kissing Deans face.

They held each other for a little while, taking comfort in the warmth and closeness. Cas seemed to not want Dean away from him lately and Dean wanted Cas to have whatever he wanted and make him as comfortable as possible. Cas began to try to roll over.

"Bathroom?" Dean asked.

"Yes, this is such a chore" Cas said.

Dean didn't hesitate, he got up and helped Cas stand up. He waddled to the bathroom with a hand on his back. A few moments later Cas came back out. He got around the bed but felt his belly tense with discomfort, he leaned against the desk holding his belly.Dean perked up immediately jumping to his feet getting in front of Cas putting his hand oh his shoulder.

"Cas? Is it starting?" Dean said looking worried.

When the tension stopped, Cas sat down in the chair instead of on the bed. Dean sat in front of him, watching him intensely.

"I think it is Dean, just let me sit here until it happens again. Please stay" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere angel, we're having our babies soon!" He smiled and took Cas's hand.

"Yes, we are love. It will take hours to get ready, but yes, I suppose that is soon" He smiled at Dean.

"Always so literal angel" he rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand.Dean was feeling anxious, he stood and went behind the chair to massage Cas's shoulders.Cas leaned his head back.

"Mm, that feels nice" Cas relaxed.

It felt like the minutes were crawling by. Then another twinge came and Cas felt his belly harden again. He rubbed it while it lasted and had grabbed Deans hand so he could feel it too. His contractions definitely are starting.

"Oh my god Cas, it's happening, it's time! We gotta get you ready!"

Dean was spazing. He had read the baby books too and felt prepared as far as his knowledge but in the moment was a totally different story.

Cas laughed."Dean we have a while. These first two were just over ten minutes apart and not painful, just noticeably there okay?"

"I gotta tell the others, they need to get ready" Dean said, his eyes darting around.

"Dean, my love, sit down for a minute please"

Dean did as he asked but he was fidgety.

"Dean, breathe, I am okay. Please try not to freak out on me. I am calm now but I need you baby, I need you to be calm for me" Cas said reaching for his hand.Dean slid on his knees next to Cas taking his hand.

"I'm here angel, I'm here for you. I got you" he squeezed Cas's hand.

"Good, that's good. Please go let Jody and Gabriel know I'm in labor. They will know what they need to do" Cas said calmly.

"Okay Cas, I will be right back okay" Dean kissed his temple and walked quickly out of the room.

Dean was glad to see Jody and Gabriel both watching something in the living area.

"Hey guys, Cas is in labor, it just started" Dean said.

Jody looked at Dean and smiled."Great news, finally here huh?" She stood and walked over to Dean, putting her hand on his arm rubbing it up and down."You ready for this papa?" She asked.

"No, but who is?" Dean laughed nervously.

"Aw honey, you're right, no one is but there's nothing like it and you two are gonna be just fine" Jody tilted her head giving a comforting mom look.

"I just want Cas and the babies to be okay" Dean said.

Jody opened her mouth to say something but Gabriel piped up."That's why I'm here Deano, my bro and his minis won't get hurt on my watch" He said from the couch giving his always over confident look.

"I'm glad you're here Gabriel, both of you. You are our family"

"Right back at cha, you Winchesters have been there for Cassy and I am here for you all now" Gabriel winked.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Dean, these precious babies are gonna be like my grand babies...wow does that make me feel old" Jody said with her eyebrows raised in her cute surprised expression. Dean grabbed her in a hug.

"I love you boys" she said and kissed Deans cheek before he let go of her.

"Now go tell Sam, he needs to be kept in the loop" She said shooing him off.

Five hours in and Cas's contractions are now three minutes apart with the next one coming sooner than the last. He is on the more comfortable adjustable bed in the delivery room they had set up.His labor is hard now, he's sweating and doing his best to focus on breathing. His grace threatens to blow the power to everything in the bunker but Gabriel is able to put out a shield to protect the place.Dean hasn't let go of Cas's hand the entire time. He rubs Cas's head with cool cloths and combs through his hair, constantly telling him how good he's doing and how much he loves him and how they will be holding their sweet babies soon.

"Sam please give me more ice chips" Cas said breathy.He got them quickly and handed a small cup to him.

"Cas, I need to check you sweetie" Jody said.

Dean watched as she did the check, Cas didn't even seem to be bothered this time after hours of worse feelings.

"Cas you are there honey, you just need to go with your body now. You should feel the urge to push with your next contraction or so"She said and stayed ready for his signal.

Cas looked at Dean, he was already exhausted but he smiled and Dean lifted their hands up kissing Cas's hand and squeezing it. In that moment the next wave hit and Cas's face changed to pain.

Cas leaned forward, he strained to breath but gained control of it. He started his first push. He felt like it did nothing, but again he tried his strength with another. He stopped to catch his breath.

"I can't feel her move, why can't I feel her move?!" Cas said with a raised voice.

"That's normal sweetie, this is the hardest part. It's gonna take some work to get the first one down but it's okay, you're doing great Cas. Keep going, you're doing great" She reassured.

He bared down again and again. He was feeling so much pressure. It was like he could feel where the head was but he was just short of getting it to come forward, like he was so close to any kind of relief but just not getting it.

Dean was rubbing his back. He couldn't imagine what Cas is feeling but watching him having a baby looking agonizing and made him queasy and ache for this to be over for Cas. He leaned closer to Cas's ear."Come on angel, I know you can to it, let's meet our first daughter. Come on! Come on Cas!" Dean encouraged.

He pushed harder then harder. Deans hand cracked in Cas's and he muffled his yelp into his arm and held back his need to cuss. Cas pushed again and finally felt what he needed.

"The head is out! You did it, she's almost free" Jody said excitedly.

Cas let go of Deans hand and held onto the bed rail as he took breaths to get ready again. Gabriel walked over and healed Deans hand, the grip broke two bones. He gave Gabriel a thank you nod.

Cas didn't wait long and pushed again. He could feel the body coming out. A second push and baby girl one was out. Jody laid her on Cas's chest, tears instantly falling down his cheek.

"Dean, say hi to Evangeline" Cas said before he kissed her tiny cheek. Dean leaned over kissing her other cheek with his own tears falling.

Dean cut the cord and Jody handed the precious girl to Sam to clean her up, while Gabriel made sure she was perfect and Sam to get her swaddled and placed in the bassinet to wait for her brother and sister.

Cas didn't get much time before he felt the next wave and pressure urging him to push again. He got back into position and pushed steady, taking short calculated breaths. Dean cheering his angel on, keeping him focused on working for the next baby. It was fifteen minutes later Cas delivered baby number two.

"Oh Cas, he's beautiful" Jody said placing the baby boy on his chest now. She couldn't hold back her own tears of joy seeing the family made right in front of her.

The tiny baby squirming at all the new sensations of life."Sweet Elijah" Cas whispered. Both his little cheeks were kissed by his daddies. Dean cut the cord and Elijah was handed to Sam.Dean put his hand on Cas's head and rubbed his forehead with his thumb."It's almost over angel, I'm so proud of you" Dean kissed his head and Cas closed his eyes giving a tired smile.

He felt the pressure again. God how was he to do this a third time. His body felt spent and so worn. He leaned up again weakly. His breathing heavy. He pushed but couldn't hold it. He tried again and it felt like his muscles were gone, his body working against him. Tears falling, face scrunched."I can't, I can't, it's too hard" Cas cried.

"You can do it angel, last one, last one" Dean said.

"No, no, cut her out, why didn't you cut them all out?! Who does this?!"

"Cas, sweetie, it's too late for that, she has dropped and is ready for you honey. This is how you wanted to do it. You wanted this option for your little angels okay? You have one more counting on you dear. Give her the same effort you gave Evangeline and Elijah. You can do it, I know you can" Jody said calmly but with power to the words.

Cas looked at Dean pleading with his eyes. Dean would do anything to ease his angels pain, he wishes he could. He leaned over and hugged Cas then locked their eyes again.

"Come on sweetheart, give it all you got, just one more time baby. I love you. Give us our other daughter Cas, get her here angel"Dean said with urgency.

Cas nodded and leaned up.He mustered all he had left and pushed, pushed again, and harder. A short pause then one last push and she was here.

Cas let himself fall back and Dean kissed his cheek and forehead."You did it sweetheart, you got our beautiful babies here, I love you so much" Dean kissed Cas again and the baby girl was laid on his chest. "Precious Everly" Dean said and she too was kissed on each cheek.Dean cut the last cord and Everly was handed to Sam. Jody cleaned Cas up and got him a few pillows and a new sheet for his legs.

Dean got on the bed beside Cas and hugged him and kissed him."Bring our precious bundles over please" Dean said reaching out. Sam placed Evangeline in Deans arms and Elijah and Everly to Cas.They just starred at the tiny faces with smiles so big and tears falling. Dean didn't know his heart could hold so much love. Cas looked at Dean and he pressed their lips to share a short loving kiss.

"We're a family Cas. I love you so much, you and our beautiful girls and sweet boy"


End file.
